


Final Fight

by Godling_of_Yin



Series: The End of a Truce [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Espada Gang, Gang War, Ichigo may die, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Shingami Gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to My God, My Berry. Shiro, you and the original Espadas are being targeted and are expected to be taken care of before the final fight. They started their work tonight, it was confirmed that Yammy and Zommari have been taken out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Fight

The police arrested Renji for breaking and entering along with attempted murder and assault, I don't remember how many years he got since he only had a month or two to live. Grimm had a guy on the inside named Ilforte who was going to take care of him. I wished I could've of taken care of him myself, but he was too far outside of my reach.

Shiro was pissed that he was stuck in the bed but he was hopped up on morphine most of the time so when he started ranting Shiro would trail off and forget what he was talking about. Shiro and Gin shared a room which Shiro a bit more calm. I was hoping to visit him as often as I could, but Aizen was putting plans into action trying to take major players off the field. Rukia and Renji were taken care and Grimm and I were working to take care of Byakuya next.

Aizen wanted it taken care of by the end of the week, others were taking care of Toshiro, Kenpachi, and Soi-Fon this week too. Grimm and I were planning to attack Byakuya when he was leaving work, which was what we were heading to do.

The plan was simple, I was going to kill his chauffeur Mihane, a sweet looking girl who has just been caught in the crossfire. Then I was going to replace her, Byakuya would probably still be distracted by work to even notice the switch. I was going to drive to a warehouse that Grimm would be waiting at.

"Remember baby, quick killing of the girl, keep your hair covered, and get to the warehouse as quick as possible and without him noticing where you are taking him." Grimm said before kissing me, I returned the kiss before hopping out of the car. This wasn't my first mission like this. Grimmjow babies me since I'm new to the group but I was part of a gang before.

I walked across the street to where the limousine was parked, looking around making sure no one was looking. I knocked on the window, Mihane rolled it down, "Miss Shirogane, I need you to step out of the car and follow me." I said in the most serious voice I could muster. She nodded her head before getting out of the vehicle. Then we walked over to the mouth of an alley way, I pulled a gun out of my pocket and shot her straight through her chest.

After hiding Mihane's body, I took the hat, covered my hair before walking back to the limousine. Byakuya should be getting out any minute now, I looked out the window to see him walking down the steps, and of course he was on the phone with what looked to be a serious call. He opened the door, "Straight to my house, I have serious business to take care of." Then he resumed talking to whoever.

I stepped on the gas taking deserted roads so I could go about seventy without being caught. The warehouse was about twenty miles to the west of Byakuya's company. About the same distance that his house was, meaning he didn't notice how long the trip would take. Soon the warehouse was insight, just a few more minutes and we would be there.

I pulled into the parking garage and parked, Byakuya's door was opened, and he gasped. "What the hell is going on here? What did you do with the Mihane?" What an oblivious idiot, too busy taking care of business he didn't even notice anything.

"Well this would be what we call your death. Mihane was killed swiftly and hopefully painless. Now you may get the same kind of death if you tell us the Shinigami's plans for the Final Fight." Grimm said, gun pointed at Byakuya.

"I rathered be tortured for hours than tell you the plans, but I will tell you the Espadas will lose and the Shinigami will rule this entire town." Byakuya spat at him, Grimm yanked him out of the car by his hair. I was about to get out when my phone started going off, the id said Nel.

"Hello, what's going on?" Nel had a mission to take out Genshiro Okikiba the co-lieutenant of the First Squad by the end of next week. But I think she planned on taking him out tonight with Tia, hopefully the girls weren't in trouble.

"Hi, do you still have the limousine?" What would Nel need a limousine for?

"Yeah, why?" I really hope this wouldn't be some waste of time, I really should be helping Grimm out with Byakuya.

"Well we need to dump Genshiro's body but it seems as if someone has cut the breaks in the vehicle we were going to use plus you will have to get rid of Byakuya's too, so can you come get us?" Of course this shit would happen, why did it have to be now though. I told Nel that I would head that way in just a moment.

"Grimm, I got to go pick the girls and their body up, it should take me about forty-five minutes. Will you be done in that time period or will we be waiting on you?" Grimm had Byakuya strapped down on a table and had a nut cracker in his hands, this wouldn't end well. We needed Byakuya to talk though, he would have the most information that we care about.

"If this fucker cooperates then I should be done by then if not, I will just kill his fucking ass when you get here. Be safe my love, and I will see you soon. By the way have I mentioned how sexy you look in that suit?" I laughed at Grimm's antics before sliding back into the car, I couldn't wait for this to be over with. I was ready to be back at Grimm's apartment have some fun time.

After racing through town, I got to the girls who were waiting at the entrance of the guy's apartment building. Nel waved and Tia smirked, I think I was a bit earlier than they expected me to be. "Thanks Itsygo, you are a life saver. Just toss the body in the back somewhere Tia, and then we can take off." Tia opened the back through a body bag in and then got into one of the seats, Nel hopped up front by me.

"We were expecting Grimm to be with you, it's not safe for Espada to be by themselves in this area currently." Tia said softly, looking at a cut on her arm before shrugging.

"When you girls called we were just about to start the process with Byakuya, plus I am driving his limo, I don't think anyone is expecting Espada to be driving it." I said, reminding them of whose car we are in.

"Oh well, what are you guys doing with the body? We are trying to decide what we want to do. I really want to burn the body but Tia wants to dump it into the Ocean." In the ocean more than likely it would be snacked on by fish but it might be discovered but burning it would create a noticeable odor but get rid of the evidence.

"I am not sure yet, we can discuss it with Grimm when we get back." Deciding that since I got to the girls so early, I would drive a moderate speed back.

We enjoyed a quiet ride on the way back, when we got there Grimm was leaning on the building, smoking a cigarette. "What took you so long babe? You usually have a lead foot." I walked up to him and kissed him chastely.

"Wanted to give you some more time, but I see now you didn't need it. Oh well, get any good information?" I wanted to know what secrets Byakuya was keeping.

"First let's get rid of the bodies, I was thinking just set the bodies on fire here and then taking off. The girls can take the limo and do whatever and we can go report back to Aizen." I nodded in agreement. I dragged Genshiro's body from the limo and dropped him by Byakuya's. Grimm covered them in gasoline before Nel threw a match of them, they caught quickly.

Grimm pulled me over to his car, "So what did you learn?"

"Shiro, you and the original Espadas are being targeted and are expected to be taken care of before the final fight. They started their work tonight, it was confirmed that Yammy and Zommari have been taken out."

~ A suivre ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of the Final Month, what do you think will happen this time around? Don't forget to come back tomorrow for the next chapter, I hope I will remember to post the chapters daily. I will be shooting to be post around 6 pm every night.
> 
> Word Count: 1445


End file.
